Patán Enamorado
by Triana Cullen
Summary: Edward POV. - Llevé la mano que aun aferraba entre las mías hasta mi endurecida entrepierna.- Esto causas en mí, Isabella.-Froté su mano contra mi miembro... Ella lo odia por que es un maldito patán. Él la ama por que es un jodido pervertido. E&B¡¡LEMMON!


**Los personajes NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo juego pervertidamente con ellos. **

* * *

******Patán enamorado**

* * *

Estaba harto, completa y absolutamente harto de este día que parecía no acabar. No, no estaba más que harto. Estaba enojado, furioso. No, tampoco era una definición lo suficientemente amplia. Cabreado, sí esa era la palabra. Estaba terriblemente cabreado.

- Maldita sea, maldita sea. – murmuré pegando con un puño en uno de los casilleros que se encontraban pegados a las paredes del pasillo, sin importarme a quien pertenecía. Si lo había roto o abollado no pediría disculpas.

Había empezado el día mal, muy mal, y estaba acabando de forma desastrosa. Sólo faltaba que un rayo se estrellara justo sobre mi cabeza y cerraría el maldito día con broche de oro. Y la verdad, no estaba exagerando.

En la mañana había llegado tarde al instituto por culpa de mi hermana Alice y una de sus bromas de mal gusto. Había pinchado una de las ruedas de mi maravilloso Volvo plateado (cosa que le haría pagar tarde o temprano) y lo había tenido que arreglar yo mismo, ya que no eran horas para llamar a Rosalie, la novia de mi hermano mayor Emmett, para que lo arreglara. Es bastante extraño que una mujer supiera más de coches que un hombre, pero Rosalie es especial, y de alguna forma sabe complementar su faceta de mecánica con la femineidad, y quien sabe cómo logra soportar a Emmett con lo infantil que es y hacer que su relación funcione. Deberían hacerle un monumento a esa chica, aunque la verdad, mejor no, pues su ego era ya lo bastante alto.

Cuando acabé de cambiar la rueda, ya era demasiado tarde pero de todas formas conduje hasta el instituto a toda velocidad como siempre y me quedé fuera hasta que terminó la primera hora, que era literatura, una clase muy interesante, y no por el profesor o por que me gustara la literatura por sobre cualquier otra asignatura, sino porque esa era una de las dos clases que compartía con Isabella Marie Swan, mi obsesión personal.

Ella se había convertido en un pequeño demonio traído directamente desde mi infierno personal para arruinarme. Había llegado a Forks hacía cinco meses, y desde el primer día algo en ella me había cautivado. Su cabello castaño que al sol emitía reflejos rojizos, sus profundos ojos achocolatado, y su cuerpo no muy voluptuoso pero aun así con curvas que me incitaban al pecado.

Y desde ese mismo día había tratado de conquistarla, sin éxito alguno. Cada vez que le hablaba ella me silenciaba con una frase mordaz. Cada vez que me acercaba a ella con intenciones de ser directo y decirle que me excitaba con su aroma a fresas, con una sola mirada, como ninguna chica lo había logrado, ella me dejaba hablando solo y contemplando su trasero mientras se alejaba aireada.

¡Ninguna chica antes se me había resistido! Ella era la única que no había aceptado a la primera insinuación. Había estado con casi todas las chicas del instituto, y con todas había sido tan fácil tener un desliz, sólo se salvaban unas pocas y sólo por que no me atraían lo suficiente. Una vez que veía algo que me gustase, lo tomaba y ya. Era el mayor casanova de la escuela, y eso no era un secreto para nadie, pero con ella ninguna técnica de conquista funcionaba.

¡Si hasta cuando me atrapaba mirándola lujuriosamente me cortaba las alas haciéndome algún gesto obsceno con sus dedos o gritando que dejara de mirarla o me denunciaría por acoso!

Resoplé mientras doblaba una esquina y seguía mi camino, mientras mi mente volvía a las experiencias vividas aquella mañana.

Luego de darme por vencido y no entrar a literatura, y porque no decirlo, maldecir a mi hermana pequeña con cada improperio que sabía, me quedé esperando fuera del edificio tres para mi clase de Biología, y desearía no haber estado allí, pues no tendría que haber presenciado como Isabella, alias mi obsesión personal, caminaba riendo junto a un chico de tez morena, cabello largo y negro al igual que sus ojos. Tampoco tendría que haber presenciado como aquel chico le daba un beso en su mejilla hermosamente sonrojada, antes de girar hasta entrar en el edificio cuatro, dejándola con cara de boba mirando como él se iba.

En ese momento pensé que la cabeza me iba a estallar de celos, pero logré controlarme. Apreté tanto los puños que mis nudillos crujieron por la fuerza ejercida, y entré en el aula, diez minutos antes de que la clase empezara, mientras echaba fuego por la nariz, no literalmente, por supuesto.

Al menos tuve un pequeño consuelo en medio de tanta mala suerte y tormento. La clase de Biología era otra clase que compartía con Bella, y me sentaba a dos bancos de ella, en la fila contigua a la que ella ocupaba, por lo que podía contemplar claramente su espalda, su estrecha cintura en la que soñaba envolver mis brazos, su cabello castaño algo enmarañado donde deseaba filtrar mis dedos, y sus perfectas curvas que quedaban escondidas bajo la ropa demasiado ancha para ella, ropa que odiaba y fantaseaba con romper bruscamente hasta llegar a su cremosa y suave piel, donde regaría besos y más besos, hasta hacerla gritar mi nombre, mientras me hundía en ella muy… muy profundo…

El único problema que hubo en medio de mi consuelo de poder observarla descaradamente sin prestar atención alguna a la lección, es que al término de la hora estaba tan jodidamente excitado, por la cantidad de fantasías que habían pasado por mi cabeza, que tuve que quedarme sentado repasando los nombres de los presidentes de Estados Unidos, teniendo especial cuidado en no pensar en ningún momento en ella, antes de poder pararme y salir del aula, cubriendo con mi carpeta mi entrepierna que parecía no querer hacer caso a los pensamientos nada lujuriosos con los que trataba de calmarme.

Suspiré frustrado, volviendo al presente. Parecía que lo único que podía tener con Bella eran fantasías, y de sólo pensar en la cantidad de duchas heladas que me había dado por culpa de ella, me entraban ganas de dejar los coqueteos, las miradas libidinosas en los pasillos y clases, y las palabras directas con las que había tratado de conquistarla y simplemente drogarla y hacerla mía hasta que nuestros cuerpos no pudieran más. Pero no podía, por supuesto que no podía…

- Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. – Siseé furioso, parándome en medio del pasillo, a mitad de camino de mi destino.

Me asqueaban mis pensamientos. No podía siquiera pensar en hacerle daño a Bella Swan en serio. En cuanto la idea de drogarla para poder hacerla mía, había pasado por mi mente casi me había pegado patadas mentales hasta hacerme sangrar.

¡Joder, es que no podía! Simplemente no podía, por mucho que quisiera llevarla hasta mi cama y recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos oyéndola gemir a cada caricia, no podía planear hacerle daño sólo para cumplir mi sueño erótico más preciado y que estaba haciendo que me quemara, en un fuego casi tan horrible como el del infierno. Preferiría morir antes de hacerle daño. Y lo peor era saber que el Edward que era hasta hace cinco meses hubiera hecho lo que fuera para poder agregar a una chica más a su lista, pero yo ya no era ese Edward, y…

- Maldita sea. – Volví a murmurar.

La amaba. Sí, estaba enamorado hasta la médula de Bella Swan, y ella me odiaba. Y nuevamente, no estaba exagerando, sólo me bastaba recordar las miradas de odio que me lanzaba cada vez que cruzaba una palabra con ella, como aquel mismo día, a la hora del almuerzo.

Estaba sentado en la misma mesa de mis hermanos y sus respectivas parejas. Alice con su novio Jasper, un chico tranquilo y muy simpático, hermano mellizo de Rosalie, la novia de mi hermano Emmett, cuando ella entró, nuevamente acompañada del muchacho moreno, que ahora que lo observaba mejor parecía un poco menor que Bella. Vi con rabia como él volvía a besar su mejilla, y luego se perdía entre la gente, ella por su parte se quedó un rato parada en medio del gentío roja como un tomate y suspirando. Se me crisparon los puños involuntariamente.

A él le gustaba ella.

A ella le gustaba él.

¿Por qué no podía gustarle yo a ella? ¡¿Por qué?

_Por que ella te conoció como el maldito patán que eras, Edward__. Y fuiste patán con ella y lo sigues siendo, y lo sabes._ Me contestó una molesta voz en mi cabeza. Fruncí los labios, conocedor de que aquella voz llevaba la razón.

- Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo están? – Se sentó en medio de Rosalie y Alice, para no molestar a las parejitas. Dirigió su vista a todos menos a mí.

Bufé molesto y ella no pareció notarlo, y sólo me envió una mirada envenenada.

El almuerzo pasó entre conversaciones en las que no participé, pues mi mente estaba muy lejos de allí, sólo desperté de mis ensoñaciones cuando una mano blanca con uñas mordidas chasqueó los dedos delante de mis ojos.

- ¡Hey, Cullen! – La voz de Bella me hizo estremecer. Parecía una niñita con ese tipo de reacciones, pero no podía evitarlo. Mi cuerpo siempre reaccionaba de alguna forma ante su presencia.

- ¿Qué quieres, Swan? – Le espeté molesto.

- Sólo te avisaba que las clases están por empezar, además ya perdiste literatura hoy.

- ¿Preocupada por mí? – Dije mitad divertido mitad esperanzado.

- Ni un poquito. Pero no quiero que Esme y Carlisle se lleven algún mal rato por tu culpa. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Me caen muy bien tus padres.

- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? – Me levanté de la silla, notando que estábamos casi solos en la cafetería, ni siquiera mis hermanos y amigos estaban allí.

Me encaminé hacia la salida sin esperar una respuesta, había sido una pregunta retórica, por eso me sorprendió cuando apareció a mi lado y me contestó.

- Por que eres un patán, y no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

- Mientes, te encantaría que te acorralara justo aquí. – íbamos caminando por un pasillo poco concurrido, todos estaban entrando en las salas apresuradamente, por lo que aproveché para acorralarla contra una pared libre de casilleros. – Te encantaría que te besara, que te quitara la ropa…

- Claro que no. – Jadeó un poco.

- Oh, sí, claro que sí. – Recorrí con la punta de mi lengua su cuello, torturándola a ella, torturándome yo.

- ¿Qué haces? – Me trató de empujar, pero no logró mucho. Sus pequeñas manos hacían contacto casi directamente con mi piel, lo que hizo que mis pantalones se sintieran estrechos de pronto.

- Sólo pruebo tu virginal piel. – Su sabor dulce era delicioso. – Si fuera un vampiro no podría resistirme a tu olor, a tu sabor…

- Déjame, idiota. – Gimió suavemente, aunque aún luchaba contra la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella para mantenerla pegada a la pared, sin escapatoria posible.

- ¿Sabes lo que pensé la primera vez que te vi? – Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Que era un demonio que venía a tentarte con mi virginal cuerpo. Todo un reto para el Dios del sexo de este instituto. – Dijo mordazmente al tiempo que sus puños golpeaban mi pecho y me empujaba con mayor fuerza.

- Sí, algo así. – Me reí, separándome al fin. Había disfrutado enfermizamente de su contacto, pero no era capaz de nada más con ella, no podía siquiera robarle un beso. - ¿Cómo supiste?

- Me lo has dicho millones de veces. – Se dio la vuelta no sin antes enviarme una mirada fría. Me enfurecí ante su mirada, más que nada por que dolía ver el desprecio en sus ojos, y la tomé de un brazo, pegándola a mi cuerpo.

- Te lo he dicho por que es verdad. Eres un demonio virginal que me tienta a cada segundo. – Llevé la mano que aun aferraba entre las mías hasta mi endurecida entrepierna. Ella trató de quitar la mano mientras enrojecía furiosamente, pero no la dejé. Disfruté del contacto con un placer casi demente. – Esto causas en mí, Isabella. – Froté su mano contra mi miembro y ella no supo a donde mirar. Su respiración estaba agitada. - Me excita que seas virgen. Me excita todo de ti.

- Es lo único que te importa, sólo me quieres en tu cama por que soy virgen. Seguro que ninguna de todas las zorras con las que te has acostado era virgen antes de llegar a tus brazos. – Se logró soltar de mi agarre y salió corriendo por el pasillo. La miré hasta que dobló una esquina y luego me dirigí hasta mi siguiente clase, tratando de nuevamente pensar en alguna imagen asquerosa, como Emmett en bikini, para poder bajar la dolorosa erección apresada en mis pantalones.

Y ahora estaba aquí, parado en mitad del pasillo con una orden de detención por llegar media hora tarde a clases. Esme y Carlisle, mis padres, iban a matarme…

…Y lo peor es que no me importaba. Lo único que me importaba era que Bella estaba coqueteando con el moreno de esta mañana, y que se sonrojaba felizmente cuando él besaba su mejilla, también me importaba que Bella creía que yo era un patán que sólo la quería para quitarle su virginidad y dejarla botada como a las demás, y me cabreaba terriblemente que pensara así de mí. Y por último me importa mucho más el que Bella me odiase, al castigo que seguro me pondrían mis padres.

Podría sobrevivir sin Internet, sin dinero, sin celular, sin tocar el piano, pero no creía poder sobrevivir mucho tiempo más sin poder besar a Bella, sin poder hacerla mía, sin hacer que ella dejase de odiarme al menos.

Entré en el salón de detención abriendo la puerta de golpe y llevándome una sorpresa al ver a Bella allí. La miré y ella desvió la vista. La odié por ello, quería ver sus ojos aunque fuera sólo unos segundos. Entregué el papel azul a la señora Cope, una regordeta pelirroja, encargada de cuidarnos durante la siguiente hora de castigo, y me fui a sentar al lado de Bella.

- ¿Me extrañaste? – Susurré.

- Púdrete, Cullen. – Fue su escueta respuesta.

- No eres amable. – Dije después de un minuto en silencio.

- Estoy aquí por tu culpa, si no me hubieras retenido en el pasillo…

- Admite que te gustó. – Levanté las cejas sugerentemente. – Te gusta que te siga, que te toque, te gustó tocarme también.

- ¡Cállate, imbécil! – Dijo con dientes apretados.

- ¿Puedes dejar de insultarme alguna vez?

- No.

No le volví a hablar en los siguientes cuarenta minutos. Pero sí la observé. Era jodidamente guapa, aunque ni ella misma se diera cuenta. Quería meter la mano debajo de la camiseta roja manga larga que llevaba, hasta apretar sus senos, marcarlos como míos…

Era un asqueroso pervertido, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella era mi perdición en todo sentido.

Y lo peor, es que ahí estaba de nuevo la maldita erección. Era la tercera en el día, y ni siquiera sabía como había podido sobrevivir a las otras dos que me había causado.

- Maldita sea- Cerré los ojos sin querer seguir mirándola.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente guapa y sexy?

Sabía que para la mayoría de los hombres ella no tendría ninguna gracia. Era delgada y no muy alta. Sus curvas no eran pronunciadas, pero para mi eran perfectas. No usaba maquillaje, al menos que mi hermana Alice la obligara. Su ropa era un poco ancha para ella, pero yo sabía que debajo de todo, su cuerpo me fascinaría como todo en ella. Su cabello siempre estaba enmarañado. Y se veía a simple vista que carecía de experiencia sexual.

Pero eran todas esas características la que me hacían amarla de la forma en la que la amaba.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con que me estaba mirando fijamente. Le sostuve la mirada largo rato, sin saber qué pensar o qué decir. Seguía excitado, y sus ojos clavados en los míos no ayudaban en nada a dejar de estarlo, sino que tenían el efecto contrario, me excitaba más y más, me imaginaba cómo sería estar dentro de su húmedo y estrecho cuerpo y que sus ojos marrones me mirasen desenfocados de placer.

- Pueden retirarse. – Dijo la señora Cope rompiendo la magia. Salió del aula presurosa, pues seguramente tendría algún asunto que atender como secretaria de la escuela.

Me levanté de mi asiento sin acordarme de mi marcada erección, sólo lo recordé cuando miré a Bella y ella me estaba mirando fijamente, con sus mejillas ardiendo.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – La rodeé con mis brazos. Ella se debatió con fuerza.

- Eres un maldito pervertido, déjame en paz. – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. – Estoy harta de ti, de tus palabras, de que me mires como si fuera una puta más de las que siempre te siguen.

La solté lentamente. Siguió hablando antes de que yo pudiera decirle que ella no era una puta, que ella era la mujer que amaba, y que ya no me seguía ninguna de las zorras que antes andaban detrás de mí por que hacía tres meses que no me acostaba con ninguna de ellas. Por que hacia exactamente tres meses me había dado cuenta de que sólo ella me excitaba, sólo con ella quería estar y que ningún cuerpo de ninguna mujer lograba satisfacerme por completo.

- No quiero que te me acerques, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerme lo que me hiciste hoy en el pasillo. Fue… fue… humillante. – Se limpió las lágrimas a manotazos. - Te odio, Edward Cullen. Te odio.

No la seguí, sus palabras habían dolido. Me limité a salir del aula con paso veloz y con un destino fijo.

_Se acabó el idiota enamorad__o. Se acabó. Si me odias tanto, Bella Swan, lograré odiarte también. _Pensé mientras corría hasta llegar al aula de algebra. Sabía que en cuanto el timbre sonara Tanya saldría por esa puerta y estaba más que convencido de que ella estaría dispuesta a tener sexo salvaje conmigo en donde yo quisiera.

Efectivamente, ella salió del aula ordenando su bolso. Su pelo rubio rojizo le cubría el rostro. Sentí una punzada al pensar que preferiría que fuera una cabellera caoba en vez de rubia. Y cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos, volví a sentir aquella punzada por que sus ojos no eran café chocolate…

… pero hice de tripas corazón y me obligué a sonreírle, ella me devolvió la sonrisa coquetamente, no de forma ingenua como me hubiese gustado, y no necesité más palabras para que tomara mi mano y nos dirigiéramos hasta algún lugar privado.

Entramos en los baños cercanos al laboratorio de Biología, cerré la puerta, sin preocuparme de echarle llave, pues casi nadie ocupaba ese baño. Tomé el rostro de Tanya entre mis manos y la atraje hasta mi boca. El beso fue fuerte y decidido, voraz. Sentí su lengua hacer contacto con la mía y sus gemidos se ahogaron en mi boca.

La guié entre besos hasta uno de los apartados, y cerré la puerta, nuestros bolsos quedaron olvidados en la entrada del baño, pero eso a ninguno de los dos nos importó.

La apreté con fiereza contra una de las paredes sin importarme si le hacía daño o no, o si estaba siendo muy brusco, nada me importaba en este momento, sólo quería dejar de pensar.

Con rapidez y habilidad ambos nos fuimos quitando la ropa. Ella acarició mi marcada erección por encima de la tela del boxer, y una corriente eléctrica viajó desde mi miembro hasta mi espalda. Fue una sensación placentera, pero no era nada comparada con la sensación que experimenté cuando obligué a Bella que me tocara…

_No quiero que vuelvas a hacerme lo que me hiciste hoy en el pasillo. Fue… fue… humillante__…_

Sus palabras de pronto entraron en mi mente como un huracán. La había humillado, había buscado mi propio placer sin pensar en ella. Le había hecho daño, y yo preferiría morir antes de dañarla. Me quedé quieto, congelado, alejé mis manos del cuerpo de Tanya, dejando mis brazos exangües a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo encerrado en un baño con Tanya a punto de tener sexo?

Bella tenía todo el derecho de odiarme. Era un patán que no merecía nada.

- Tanya, lo siento… no, esto no está bien. – Me agaché para subirme los pantalones. Mi erección había bajado al fin.

Tanya no me provocaba nada. Ninguna mujer ya me provocaba nada. Sólo Bella, sólo ella lograba que mi cuerpo reaccionase. Estaba completamente a su merced.

- ¿Por qué, Eddie? – Dijo sensualmente. Cerré los ojos, lleno de repulsión por mis acciones.

- No me llames Eddie, sabes que lo odio. – Me puse la camisa, la abroché como pude, y abrí la puerta del cubículo dispuesto a salir. Tanya me siguió aun en ropa interior.

- Eddie, no me puedes dejar así. Te necesito dentro de mí… - Agarré mi mochila del suelo justo en el momento en el que la puerta principal del baño se abría y la última persona que quería que entrase en ese lugar traspasó el umbral.

Tanya no se molestó en cubrirse, y miró a Bella triunfante. Pasaron tres segundos, los que me parecieron eternos, hasta que Bella rompió el silencio.

- Creo que interrumpo. – Dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Así es, niñita, ahora vete. – Dijo Tanya. Me abrazó por la cintura y yo no tuve tiempo de sacudírmela de la encima, antes de que Bella se diera la media vuelta y se fuera del lugar.

- ¿Qué mierda crees que haces, Tanya? – Me solté de su abrazo y estaba a punto de salir detrás de Bella cuando ella me retuvo tomando mi mano.

- Marco territorio, querido, esa niñita tiene que aprender que tu no estás a su alcance. – Llevó sus manos hasta su sujetador, lo desabrochó para luego dejarlo caer al suelo. La visión de sus senos no causó nada en mí. – Y bueno, ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?

- En el momento en el que te vistes y yo te explico que no soy de tu propiedad, y no es necesario que estés marcándome como tuyo ante nadie, menos ante Bella.

Salí del baño sin pensar en lo que pasaría si alguien me veía salir del baño de mujeres y luego veía salir a Tanya, simplemente corrí hasta mi Volvo enfurecido. Había sido el peor día de mi vida. Hoy había arruinado completamente todas las pequeñas oportunidades que podría haber llegado a tener con Bella.

Conduje hasta mi casa a toda velocidad, me salté todas las señales de Stop, y las luces rojas, sin interesarme si podía tener un accidente. Cuando llegué a mi casa dejé el auto en el garaje y subí directamente a mi habitación, cerré de un portazo y me dejé caer de espaldas encima de mi cama, mientras buscaba a tientas el mando del equipo de música, hasta que di con él y puse música de Rock lo más fuerte posible. Saqué un cigarro, lo encendí, para luego alcanzar el cenicero que descansaba en mi mesita de noche.

Me hundí en mi miseria al menos una media hora, y me fumé por lo menos cinco cigarros más, uno tras otro, antes de que la puerta de mi habitación se abriera de golpe y Alice entrara enfurecida, gritando y gesticulando. No escuché nada de lo que decía, pues la música tapaba por completo sus palabras. Apagué el cigarro y tomé el mando a distancia del equipo alzándolo sobre mi cabeza.

- ¿Alice, qué sucede? – Le apagué a la música y desee no haberlo hecho.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Bella, maldito idiota? ¡No ha parado de llorar desde que llegó del instituto, y no me quiere decir por qué! – Pateó el suelo enfurecida. - ¡Es mi mejor amiga y no dejaré que arruines nuestra amistad por que tengas un estúpido e infantil capricho con ella, sólo por que se respeta a sí misma!

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – No entendía nada. ¿Alice sabía lo que había pasado? Al parecer no, entonces ¿Por qué pensaba que yo tenía la culpa de que su amiga estuviera mal?

- Tú eres el causante de todo, siempre. ¡Todas las veces que he visto llorar a Bella ha sido por tu maldita culpa! – Me apuntó con un dedo acusadoramente. – ¡Déjala en paz, Edward, si quiere ser virgen, déjala, no todas son como las zorras de Tanya y Jessica!

- ¿Bella llora por… mí? – La idea me estaba sofocando.

- Eres un idiota, ni siquiera la quieres realmente, sólo quieres llevártela a la cama para agregarla a tu lista. – Me senté en la cama y agarré mi cabeza entre mis manos, mientras mi hermanita seguía gritándome.- ¿Cuándo cambiaste tanto, hermano? No te reconozco, Edward, la verdad. Sigues a Bella todo el tiempo y hoy te veo salir del baño de mujeres y luego sale Tanya arreglándose la ropa… - De pronto se quedó callada y se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito. - ¡Eso es lo que vio, Bella, ¿Verdad?

- Sí, Alice. – Clavé la mirada en el piso. – Bella me vio con Tanya en el baño.

- Eres un idiota…

- No pasó nada entre Tanya y yo. - La corté secamente.- Paré a tiempo. Bella nos vio cuando estaba a punto de salir del lugar.

- Quiero que te alejes de Bella. Le haces daño….

- ¿Qué yo le hago daño? – Pregunté confundido. - Ella me odia.

- Ella no te odia. – Me aseguró. – Prométeme que te alejarás de ella.

- No.

- Edward, por Dios, sé razonable. Es mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderla por tu culpa. Te juro que no te perdonaría jamás si Bella se aleja de mí para no tener que verte tan seguido. Le haces daño. – Repitió.

- Olvídate de eso, Alice. No me alejaré de ella.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te la has llevado a la cama?

- Por que la amo. – Musité incapaz de encontrar una mentira que decir.

- ¿Qué? -

- Es la verdad, Alice. Estoy enamorado de Bella.

- Es una broma, ¿verdad? – Alice se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Lo hice con vergüenza. Ella me miró sorprendida. - ¿No es una broma, cierto?

- No, hermanita. La amo. No sé cuando pasó, sólo que de pronto ella dejó de ser un capricho más…

- Ve a su casa ahora mismo. – Me ordenó.

- Ella me odia, Alice. No quiere que me acerque a ella, no quiere verme.

- Ve a casa de ella, ahora, Edward. Dile todo lo que sientes.

- Sabes que soy del tipo chico sentimental. – Le dije. – Y si me atrevo a besarla, es capaz de castrarme, sobre todo después de lo que hice hoy.

- Edward, confía en mí. – Alice puso una mano sobre la mía y suspiré. Tenía ganas ver a Bella, aunque ella me mirara con odio y rencor, por lo que tomé las llaves de mi auto, una chaqueta, bajé las escaleras corriendo y me subí en mi coche de un salto en cuanto entré en el garaje.

Sabía llegar a la casa de Bella casi tan bien como llegar a mi propia casa por lo que en menos de quince minutos estaba estacionando detrás de su destartalado monovolumen rojo. Salí al frío exterior, me paré frente a su puerta y toqué tres veces. Esperé paciente, hasta que se oyó el sonido de un pestillo destrabándose, y luego la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la mujer de mis fantasías con sólo una camiseta deportiva gigantesca, que dejaba a la vista sus piernas blancas y delgadas, pero no me fijé mucho en eso sino que en que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Inquirió. No le contesté, simplemente me incliné sobre su cuerpo y la besé.

No supe que estaba haciendo hasta que estampé mis labios contra los de ella. Al principio no me devolvió el beso, sino que se quedó estática en su lugar, pero de pronto sus labios reaccionaron y me devolvió el beso con fuerza y pasión.

La mayoría del sexo que había tenido en mi vida había sido menos estimulante que ese beso. Parecía que miles de corrientes eléctricas me estaban recorriendo cada terminación nerviosa.

Envolví su pequeña cintura con mis brazos y la elevé unos centímetros del suelo, pegándola completamente contra mi cuerpo, que comenzó a reaccionar como siempre que tenía algún tipo de contacto ya sea visual o físico con ella.

Poco a poco fui bajando la intensidad del beso, hasta que se tornó dulce y lento, nos separamos, ambos jadeantes en busca de aire.

- Te odio, Edward Cullen. – Me dijo aun con sus brazos en torno a mi cuello y sus manos jugueteando con mi pelo.

- Mentirosa. – La arrastré hasta el interior de su casa y ella se dejó. Cerré la puerta de una patada, y volví a besarla, dejando ahora que su cuerpo me aprisionara contra la puerta.

La besé con toda la pasión que poseía, capturé sus labios una y otra vez entre los míos, filtré mi lengua lentamente en su boca y le di acceso total a mi boca también. Yo le pertenecía, todo mi ser le pertenecía y no me importaba si ella me odiaba o no, yo quería ser el primer y único hombre en su vida.

- Edward, debemos parar. – Me dijo cuando comencé a recorrer con mis labios toda la extensión de su blanco cuello. – Por favor, haz que pare.

- No lo haré. – Mordí suavemente su cuello, recordando lo que le había dicho aquella tarde sobre lo que sucedería si fuera un vampiro. – Te deseo, justo ahora, Bella.

No dijimos nada más, simplemente ella tomó mi mano y me hizo subir por una angosta escalera. El corazón me latía frenéticamente contra las costillas cuando entré a su habitación y mis ojos se fijaron en la cama de una plaza que se encontraba en medio de su pieza. Estaba cubierta por un edredón color morado claro, y de pronto me encontré preguntándome tontamente de qué color serían sus sábanas. De todas formas pronto lo averiguaría.

Volví a besarla, con tanta desesperación que creí que ella se separaría asustada, pero no lo hizo, sino que se apretó con deseo contra mí, y una parte de mi cerebro registró el enigma de su comportamiento. Aquella mañana me detestaba, y ahora estaba a punto de entregarse a mí.

Mi parte más egoísta me dominó por completo y se regocijó con lo que estaba a punto de pasar sin medir las consecuencias.

Comencé a subir la enorme camiseta, aprovechando de acariciar sus muslos, sus caderas, su estrecha cintura, y el contorno de su busto en el proceso. Mis manos eran expertas, pero aún así estaba nervioso, estaba conciente de que era la primera vez de Bella, y que quizás luego se arrepintiera de todo, por lo que traté de ser lo más suave posible al quitarle la ropa. La dejé solamente en su ropa interior color azul oscuro, el color que mejor le quedaba, según mi apreciación.

Me sorprendí un poco cuando sus manos se dirigieron a los botones de mi camisa, y comenzó a desabrocharlos uno por uno, desde abajo hacia arriba, tan lentamente que creí que iba a apartar sus manos y me iba a arrancar la camisa yo mismo, pero no lo hice, la dejé terminar su labor, y la espera valió la pena, pues cuando estuve desnudo de la cintura para arriba, apreté su torso contra el mío, y a pesar de que su busto aun estaba siendo cubierto por su sujetador, la sensación de su pecho contra el mío fue devastadoramente erótica.

Sentí que mis pantalones me ahogaban. Mi erección, la cuarta en aquel día, estaba presa dentro de los vaqueros, y rogaba por ser liberada, por lo que llevé mis manos hasta el broche del pantalón, pero me topé con las manos de Bella.

- Desnudarte es mi trabajo. – Se mordió el labio inferior, en un gesto malditamente sexy. La miré alzando una ceja, antes de dedicarle tiempo a su cuello, mientras que mis manos desabrochaban su muy lindo, pero molesto sujetador.

Mis pantalones cayeron al piso, y me encargué de patearlos junto con los zapatos, y los calcetines. Me sentía un poco más libre, ahora que el pantalón le hacía compañía a mi camisa, pero también sabía que no estaría completamente libre y en paz hasta estar dentro de ella.

Aun estábamos de pie, besándonos. Yo besándola a ella de verdad, como jamás había besado a ninguna mujer en mi vida, y había tenido a muchas entre mis brazos.

- Eres hermosa, la más hermosa de todas. – Las palabras escaparon de mis labios y no me arrepentí.

Besé sus hombros, el nacimiento de sus pechos, y nuevamente su escote. La oí gruñir cuando ignoré sus pechos por quinta vez. Reí contra su piel, y volví a hacer el recorrido desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, donde sólo deposité un beso suave y volví a su cuello.

- ¿Qué sucede, Bella? – Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la miré a los ojos. Sus hermosos orbes marrones parecían haberse convertido en fuego, un fuego que nos quemaba a ambos.

- Tócame. – Gimió.

No le hice caso, por que quería que estuviera más cómoda cuando la hiciera subir hasta el cielo con mis caricias, de la misma forma en la que siempre fantaseaba, por lo que la tomé de la cintura y caminé hasta la cama con ella en mis brazos. Sus piernas se enrollaron en mi cintura y nuestros sexos se tocaron sutilmente.

- Joder. – Gemí.

- Tócame. – Repitió y esta vez sí le obedecí. Toqué suavemente sus pechos con la punta de mis dedos, y luego poco a poco me fui haciendo más osado. Ella gimió y se retorció un poco ante mis caricias. Lentamente fui acercando mi boca hasta uno de sus pechos, y lo besé, primero el izquierdo, luego el derecho.

Entonces, abandoné la dulzura y me dejé guiar por la pasión. Sentía que el fuego que siempre causaba ella en mí, se acrecentaba, y lo único que quería era que sintiera como las llamas que siempre me quemaban cuando la tenía cerca, cuando respiraba su delicioso olor a fresas, también la quemaran a ella.

- Edward. – Mi nombre en sus labios era el mejor sonido que jamás había podido crear con los toques de mis manos.

No aguanté mucho tiempo besando y succionando sus erectos pezones, antes de necesitar más de ella.

¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con oler su excitación? ¿Cuántas veces había estado perdido en mis pensamientos de cómo sería lamer su sexo hasta hacer que gritara mi nombre en mitad de su orgasmo?

Eran tantas las fantasías que tenía con ella, que no sabía como iba a lograr cumplirlas todas en una sola tarde. Y eso me mataba, por que yo la amaba y ella aunque me deseaba físicamente, aún me odiaba.

Alejé esos pensamientos de mi mente. No era tiempo de reflexionar, era tiempo de disfrutar.

Arranqué sus bragas rompiéndolas. Ella soltó un quejido y parecía que iba a protestar, por lo que capturé sus labios en un beso y pareció olvidarse de todo.

Recorrí con mis dedos su sexo. Estaba increíblemente húmeda, lista para mí, pero antes de eso quería darle placer, tanto placer que aunque me odiase terminara buscándome para que le hiciera el amor una y otra vez. Sabía que era tan masoquista que la tomaría cuantas veces ella quisiera, sin importarme si sus motivaciones eran carnales solamente.

Llevé mis dedos empapados de sus jugos a mis labios, y la probé por primera vez. Deliciosa. Ella era una diosa, mi diosa.

Besé su rostro, sus labios, y seguí bajando por sus pechos, hasta su abdomen, hasta hundirme en medio de sus piernas.

- No te muevas.- Le ordené. Ella soltó un gritito cuando mi lengua hizo contacto con su clítoris masajeándolo lentamente, tratando de ser cuidadoso y a la vez entregarle tanto placer como pudiese. Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, pero por primera vez estaba disfrutándolo completamente.

Jugué con su sexo, lamiendo y acariciándolo con mis dedos, hasta que alcanzó el orgasmo. Gritó mi nombre y una de mis fantasías se cumplió con esa simple acción.

Subí hasta posicionarme sobre su cuerpo sudoroso. Ella abrió los ojos, estaban brillantes, y sus mejillas más rojas que nunca.

- Después de todo sí querías acostarte conmigo. – Le dije petulante.

- Cállate y bésame. – Me dijo enojada. Sonreí de medio lado, e hice lo que me ordenaba.

Sentí sus manos bajar mi boxer y supe que estaba aguantando la respiración cuando separó su boca de la mía y me miró extrañada.

- Sigue - Murmuré. Bajó la mirada. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a mi miembro y su vista se volvió a fijar en mí.

- Es… muy… grande. – Movió su mano por toda mi longitud y me sentí morir ahí mismo. Repitió la acción varias veces más y yo sólo pude gemir enterrando mi cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cabeza. ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer eso tan endemoniadamente bien?

Nos hice girar en la cama, dejándola sobre mi cuerpo. No quería que le doliera, pero sabía que era inevitable, era su primera vez y estaría asustada, por lo que tomé la decisión de dejarle cierta parte del control.

- Necesito un condón. – Dije de pronto, recordando que tenía dos en mi pantalón.

Bella se bajó de la cama y caminó mostrándome su desnudez en todo su esplendor. Se agachó y sacó de mi pantalón dos pequeños sobrecitos. Se mordió el labio inferior, antes de dejar uno sobre la mesita de noche y tenderme el otro.

- Tendrás que ponérmelo tú. – Le dije retándola.

- No soy una de tus putas, Cullen. - Frunció el ceño mientras volvía a estar sobre mi cuerpo. Una de sus manos volvió a acariciar mi miembro. Casi puse los ojos en blanco ante las sensaciones…

- Claro que no eres una puta, Bella. – Y en ese momento decidí ser sincero. Si iba a hacer el amor con ella, que conociera mis sentimientos. - Eres el amor de mi vida.

- No mientas. – Dijo mientras abría el paquetito y sacaba el condón. Lo puso en la punta de mi miembro y lo extendió hasta la base.

- No miento. – Le dije mientras la elevaba unos centímetros, posesionándome en su entrada. – Te amo.

- Lo dices sólo para hacerme sentir bien. – Cerró sus ojos, y descendió un poco hasta que mi erección topó con la delgada tela de su virginidad.

- Te dolerá sólo un segundo. – Apreté sus caderas con mis manos.

- No seas brusco, te conozco. – Me miró a los ojos y descubrí en el fondo de sus pupilas un sentimiento que reflejaba el mío.

- No lo seré, amor. – Le prometí. Elevé sus caderas, y la atraje hasta mi cuerpo con fuerza. Ella pegó un grito, y se tensó.

Utilicé toda mi fuerza de autocontrol para no comenzar a moverme frenéticamente, obedeciendo a mis más bajos instintos, sino que esperé a que ella se acostumbrara a la intromisión de mi cuerpo en el suyo. Acaricié su cuerpo sólo rozándolo, tratando de calmar su posible dolor.

Cuando comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre mí sentí que podría morir en ese momento y moriría feliz. La ayudé a subir y a bajar sobre mi erección, al principio lentamente para después empezar a hacerlo con más fuerza. No sé dónde había aprendido a moverse como se movía, pero me estaba volviendo loco. Hizo unos exquisitos movimientos circulares que nos hicieron gemir a ambos.

- Eres… tan jodidamente… estrecha. – Sentía sus paredes vaginales apretar mi miembro entregándome un placer más allá del que había sentido jamás.

- ¡Oh, Dios! – Gimió ella aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos.

- No soy Dios, Bella. – Era estúpido meterme con ella en este momento, pero logré sacar del fondo de su pecho un pequeño gruñido molesto por mi broma.

Agarré su trasero, y la empujé más fuerte contra mí. Le di una pequeña nalgada y volví a apretarla firmemente contra mi cuerpo. Estaba profundamente dentro de ella y aún así quería más y más...

- ¿Tienes idea de las veces que soñé con esto? – No sé cómo pero me las arreglé para decir la frase con coherencia.

- Eres un pervertido… así que – Gimió cuando la obligué a moverse en circulos nuevamente y no pudo hablar durante unos segundos.- supongo que todas… las… noches… - completó al fin.

Ella apoyó sus manos en mi pecho para darse equilibrio, pero esto no duró mucho, pues no soporté no llevar el control, y nos giré en la angosta cama, hasta dejarla debajo de mi cuerpo.

Agarré sus manos, que seguían en mi pecho y las dejé firmemente sujetas sobre su cabeza, entre unas de mis manos. Me gustaba la forma en la que se dejaba dominar por mi, cómo seguía mis movimientos al mismo ritmo, éramos como dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas.

- Más, más… - Me exigió y no me hice de rogar. Yo también necesitaba aumentar el ritmo de mis embestidas.

La penetré lentamente, para después ir subiendo el ritmo, y luego nuevamente de forma lenta, para aumentar la velocidad de pronto, y así prolongar nuestro placer.

Pude sentir como el orgasmo nos iba llegando poco a poco a ambos. Sentí sus paredes estrecharse aún más, su cuerpo tensarse, y un gemido que más pareció un grito mezclado con mi nombre, me indicó que había llegado al ansiado clímax, y sólo eso bastó para llevarme al límite, y gruñir su nombre mientras un orgasmo más poderoso que ninguno antes vivido me azotaba.

Me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo, cuidando de no aplastarla con mi peso. Solté sus brazos, y me apoyé en los codos con algo de esfuerzo para poder verla a la cara. Sonreí, ambos jadeabamos desesperados por recuperar el aliento. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, y una mueca de paz en sus facciones.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Musité muy bajito, no queriendo romper su paz. Acaricié sus cabellos algo húmedos, apartándolos de su frente y mejillas.

- ¿Me amas o lo dijiste sólo para asegurarte de que me acostara contigo? – Una lágrima se derramó desde la comisura de uno de sus ojos. – Después de todo, tienes a Tanya, y ella es mucho más guapa que yo.

- No digas tonterías, Bella. Entre Tanya y yo no hay nada. No te negaré que hoy estuve a punto de acostarme con ella. – Se encogió ante mi confesión. – pero yo te amo a ti, sólo estaba despechado.

- Prométeme que nunca más te acostarás con ninguna de esas… zorras. – Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

- Te lo prometo, Bella. – La besé con dulzura.

- Te amo, Edward. – Suspiró como si se hubiera deshecho de un gran peso.

- Lo sé. – Dije riendo. Me recosté a su lado, no sin antes quitarme el preservativo, anudarlo y dejarlo caer a un costado de la cama.

- Idiota. – Me dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho antes de abrazarse firmemente a mí.

Estuvimos abrazados un largo rato en un silencio cómodo. Nos cubrimos con las mantas y descubrí que las sábanas eran de color verde claro.

- Debería irme. – Susurré contra sus labios, ahora rojos e hinchados por los besos.

- ¿Por qué? – Restregó su mejilla contra mi hombro como un gatito. Sonreí ante el gesto.

- No creo que al jefe de policía Swan le haga mucha gracia encontrar a su hija en la cama con Edward Cullen. - Dije. – Además, aun no me conoce como tu novio, gatita.

- No eres mi novio. – Dijo sería. – Y no me digas gatita.

- Claro que lo soy. – Le aseguré. Besé sus labios, me estaba haciendo adicto a ellos. – Después de hacerte mía no te queda otra opción que ser mi novia, porque no te dejaré escapar jamás. Y te digo gatita por que eso parecías hace un segundo.

- No me has preguntado mi opinión para nada. – Se rió contra mis labios.

- Tonta, Bella. – La hice girar en la cama, dejando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, podía sentir como nuevamente mi miembro iba cobrando vida. Ella me miró sorprendida, pero a los pocos segundos se acomodó poniendo ambas piernas flectadas contra mis caderas.

- Eres insaciable, mi querido "_no-novio_". – Besó mi pecho. Me ayudó a ponerme un nuevo preservativo.

- Creo que tendré que hacer la pregunta. – Rocé con la punta de mi miembro sus labios vaginales y ella cerró los ojos a causa de las sensaciones que le causaba. – Bella, mírame. – Ella obedeció. - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Sí. – Gimió en parte respondiéndome, y en parte por que justo cuando abrió la boca para contestar, me adentré en ella cuidando de no hacerle daño. – Te amo, Edward.

- No más que yo a ti. – Jadeé mientras empezaba a moverme suavemente contra su cuerpo.

Dos horas más tarde cuando desperté Bella estaba envuelta en las sabanas, apretada a mi cuerpo. Sonreí y acaricié su espalda. El día había empezado mal, había seguido peor, pero había terminado de forma perfecta. Ya no sentía celos de aquel moreno que besaba su mejilla, porque yo había besado todo su cuerpo, marcando cada centímetro de su piel como de mi propiedad. Ya no estaba cabreado por que ella me odiara o pensara mal de mí, ella sabía como era yo, y me amaba así.

Cuando despertó se medio vistió mientras me observaba vestirme a toda prisa, su padre llegaría en cualquier momento, y no sería bueno que me encontrara en su casa junto a su hija y menos de noche. Tenía mucho aprecio por mi vida, ahora más que nunca. Bella tendría que preparar el camino antes de presentarme como su novio a su padre.

Bajamos la escalera lentamente tomados de la mano. Ella se adelantó un paso y yo me valí de eso para pegarle una nalga suave aprovechando que no se había puesto pantalones. Ella sólo sonrió para después abrazarme firmemente.

Definitivamente estaba tratando de provocarme o volverme loco.

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo tratando de sonar inocente.

- ¿Qué? – La besé detrás de la oreja.

- Ese jueguito de las nalgadas se puede jugar de a dos. – Me sorprendió cuando me dio una nalgada con sus manos pequeñas pero firmes. Me reí entre dientes.

- Soy una mala influencia para ti. – Dije negando con la cabeza. – Pero me encanta. – Ella se sonrojó.- Aunque basta de jueguitos, o tu padre nos encontrará haciéndolo como animales salvajes arriba del sofá o de la encimera de la cocina, o en la escalera tal vez...

- ¡Pervertido! – Exclamó pegándome en el hombro.

La miré unos segundos para en seguida darle un último beso antes de irme. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas en más de cuatro tonalidades de rojo. Su bracier estaba mal puesto, con un tirante colgando bajo su hombro. Su cabello parecía un almiar, y además de su característico olor a fresas ahora olía un poco a mí, una mezcla de tabaco y almizcle, y eso me encantaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó al ver que no me movía y seguía observándola fijamente, como un cazador a su presa.

- Te ves hermosa. – Susurré en su oído, y le di un pequeño y suave apretón a una de sus nalgas. – Y hueles deliciosamente a sexo.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y volvió a ruborizarse. Le robé un último beso antes de salir rápidamente por la puerta, escuchando como ella gritaba que era un patán y luego se ría melodiosamente, risa que acompañé desde fuera de su casa al tiempo que subía a mi auto.

Sí, era un patán, pero era un _patán enamorado_.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Es mi primer fics en Fanfiction, y como soy una viciosa es un Lemmon u_u **

**Espero que les guste, y me dejen sus comentarios. **


End file.
